I'm Your Lover Girl Paul&Jacob Love Story
by NaniBby
Summary: Paul/OC/Jacob Love Story. Leilani moved from LaPush to Hawaii. A few years later she is back and who is it that imprints on her? Not one, but two members of LaPush's wolf pack. Who will she choose?
1. Characters & Info

go to quizilla for pics (:

-_**Name**_: Leilani Marie Kealoha (First/Last Name Pronounced: Lay-Lawn-Knee, Key-Uh-Low-Ha)  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 16 Years Old  
>-<em><strong>Birthdate<strong>_: October 13th, 1994  
>-<em><strong>Height<strong>_: 5'2"  
>-<em><strong>Likes<strong>_: Music, Spending Time With Family & Friends, Swimming (non-competitive), shopping, singing, Food, Photography, The beach, hula dancing, dancing, reading, writing, Comedy or Action movies, volleyball, watching sports (football, soccer, basketball, & baseball), Texting, Talking On Her Phone  
>-<strong><em>Dislikes<em>**: Drama, when people pick on her brother, when people talk bad about her loved ones (friends&family), Ex-Boyfriend (Evan Cruz)  
>-<em><strong>Bestfriends<strong>_: Sasha & Kyana & Janelle (**In Hawaii**)  
>Leah Clearwater&amp; Seth Clearwater(<strong><span>In LaPush<span>**)

-_**Info**_: Leilani is Hawaiian, Guamanian, German, and Quileute. She knows all the Quileute legends, but doesn't believe them. At Times she can be sarcastic. She lives with her mother. Parents Are Divorced. Loves Her Mom. Dislikes her dad. She's a Junior in High School. Used to live in LaPush until she turned 10, then her parents got a divorice, and her mother, brother, and her all moved to Hawaii. Before she moved to Hawaii, people teased her (she was kind of chubby & a HUGE outcast. Others just didnt like her then. Her only friends there was Leah because she used to babysit her and Seth. They always tried to stick up for her) In Hawaii, she becomes the total opposite of who she was before in comes back 6 years later because her father is ill from being an alcoholic.

-_**Name**_: Ikena Kealoha (First/Last Name Pronounced: Eek-Hen-Uh, Key-Uh-Low-Ha)  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 10 Years Old

-_**Birthdate**_: March 13th, 2000  
>-<em><strong>Height<strong>_: 4'9"  
>-<em><strong>Likes<strong>_: Cars, Video Games, being with famiy and friends, Baseball, Soccer, Tae Kwon Do, Surfing, Skateboarding, Playing The Drums

-_**Dislikes**_: When People are picking on him and talk bad about his family, Leilani's Ex-Boyfriend (Evan Cruz)  
>-<em><strong>Bestfriends<strong>_: Sean & Romeo (**In Hawaii**) Brady & Collin (**In LaPush**)  
>-<em><strong>Info<strong>_: He's Leilani's younger and only brother. Has The Same Parents & Is Of the same ethnicity as 's very kind and outgoing, but is annoying like all little brothers. Him and Leilani are very close despite that he's 6 years younger. He knows all the Quileute legends because Leilani told him about them. He would sometimes run around in the back yard pretending to be a wolf.

.

-_**Name**_: Evan Cruz (Last Name Pronounced: Cruise)  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 19 Years Old  
>-<em><strong>Birthdate<strong>_: Septmber 4th, 1991  
>-<em><strong>Height<strong>_: 5'9"  
>-<em><strong>Likes<strong>_: Boxing, Surfing, Cars, Money, Parties, Girls, Being The Best At Everything  
>-<em><strong>Dislikes<strong>_: Competition, When People Take What's "His"  
>-<em><strong>Info<strong>_: Leilani Dated Him For A Year & A Half. They Broke Up (Reasons Why Will Be In The Story Later). He Wasn't Happy With That At All. LeiLani's Mom REALLYYY Dislikes Him. He's A HUGE Jerk. He's Very Full Of Himself. Thinks He's Bad Ass. His friends are just like him.

&& Of Course Twilight Characters [You know What They Look Like]:  
>(<em>I Guessed On Some Ages<em>)  
>Quileutes:<br>(I have no idea what Brady and Collin look like, but they're both 13 in this story)

-**_Name_**: Jacob Black  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 17 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Jared (idk His Last Name Sorry)  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 18 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Leah Clearwater  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 21 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Seth Clearwater  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 16 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Embry Call  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 17 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Quil Ateara  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 17 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Paul Reece  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 19 Years Old

-_**Name**_: Sam Uley  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 22 Years Old

-**_Name_**: Emily Young  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 21 Years Old

Cullens: (_Not Completely Sure OfTheir Ages, ButI Tried!_Lol)

-_**Name**_: Alice Cullen  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 106 Years Old (Looks 18)

-_**Name**_: Jasper Hale  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 164 Years Old (Looks 18 or 19)

-_**Name**_: Edward Cullen  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 121 Years Old? (Looks 17)

-_**Name**_: Emmett Cullen  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 90 Years Old (Looks About 18 or 19)

-_**Name**_: Rosalie Hale  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 92 Years Old (Looks 18)

-_**Name**_: Carlisle Cullen  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 360 Years Old (Looks 23)

-_**Name**_: Esme Cullen  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 112 Years Old?(Looks 22)

-_**Name**_: Bella Swan  
>-<em><strong>Age<strong>_: 17 Years Old  
>(I do not own any of the characters, except for Leilani, Ikena, &amp; Evan. They are Completely, 100% Mine!)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

LeiLani's POV

**FlashBack**

_The sun was smiling down on me and my three bestfriends as we walked back to the car after day at Paradise Cove. A warm breeze caressed our faces as we got to the car. I sighed in contentment and got into the passangers seat of Sasha's car. _

_"okay so who gets dropped off first?" Sasha said as she started her car. _

_"who would want to go after a wonderful day at the beach?" Janelle replied smiling cheekily. _

_"Oh please. Girl you know the only reason why you thought today was so wonderful was because that Jesse guy asked you on a date for Friday"Kyana said rolling her eyes._

_"hey don't hate because i got a date with a mega-hunky guy on Friday while you'll be home eating ice cream out of a carton" Janelle snapped._

_"I volunteer the twins get dropped off first" I said turning to Sasha. _

_"Yeah. I second that notion" She grinned and turned onto the street the twins lived on._

_"hey, not cool guys!" Janelle and Kyana said at the same time. _

_"Oh come on. You know how much we can't wait to get rid of you"Sasha said sarcastically as she pulled into their drive way._

_"Yeah, Yeah" Janelle muttered as she got out of the car._

_"whatever. You two kow you love us..or me at least" Kyana said as before following her sister out of the car._

_Sasha and I laughed and rolled down the windows. "bye girls!" Sasha and I Both yelled in unison and I waved._

_"Well now I just have to get rid of you" Sasha said backing out of the drive way. _

_"Oh sweetheart, you can never ever ever get rid of me. We're pratically sisters" I said looking out the window watching the scenery of Kapolei pass us by._

_"hey. a girl can only try." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her. She made it to my house. I waved goodye to her and turned to my door and unlocked it. _

_"Mom?" I called._

_No answer._

_"Hello. Anyone home?" I called again._

_Still nothing. I headed into the kitchen tossing my keys on the counter. I was trying to find something to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't notice how eerie it was in the quiet lonely house. I saw the mail on the counter where I had just tossed my keys. Just as I reached to pick up the mail, the house phone gave off a shrill ring, causing me to jump a little. I quickly walked over to where the phone was and picked it up._

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Hi. Is Jennifer Kealoha there?" a man asked._

_"Um. No. Sorry. She's not here at the moment. May I ask who this is?" I replied._

_"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen from the Forks hospital.."He paused and then contnued. "I have a Michael Johnson here with us.." He paused again._

_I was frozen. I tried to speak but nothing came out. All I remember was dropping the phone before blacking out._

**End Flashback**

I suddenly woke up from the dream due to a sudden jolt of the plane. Only to realize it wasn't even a dream I had, it was a memory. One phone call. That's all it took to send my life into complete chaos. As if my life wasn't hectic enough before. I had gotten that call three months ago. My mother had found out my dad was terribly ill from alcohol poisoning. To be honest, I don't like my dad much since he makes such crappy choices, but he's still my dad. So really it's his fault I have to leave and go back to LaPush, the place I never thought I'd go to ever again. My mom left three days after the phone call and left my brother and I back in Hawaii to finish school and pack our things, so here I am on the plane now.

"Passengers, we hould be landing in Port Angeles in less than 15 minutes. At this time we would like you to fasten your seatbelts before we begin our descent. Thank you for flying with us." the pilot announced.

I turned to my left and looked at my brother. I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"We're going to LaPush Lei!" he said practically jumping up and down in his seat.

I groaned internally and faked a smile. "yeah..I know.."

The plane started to descend and as soon as the plane landed, my brother and grabbed our carry on bags and went into the airport. We didn't need to go to the baggage clain because we sent all our stuff a couple days before we left Hawaii. I scanned the crowd looking for our mother. _blond hair-too pale-hair is too dark-that's a man-short lady smling waving at me.. wait..there she is!_ I thought to myself and smiled when I saw her.

"Mommy!" I called to her and quickly grabbed my brother's arm before running over to hug her. Yes I still call my mother mommy. Don't judge.

"Hi honey." She smiled and pulled my brother and I into a hug. "I've missed you two so much!".

"We missed you too mom" Ikena replied.

"Well here let's get going. Sam's waiting in the car for us. I cannot wait for you to see the hose. I know you loved it in Hawaii, but I know you'll like it here too. You know it's like a fresh start for you..sorta" she said as we made our way through the crowd.

"Uh who the heck is Sam mom?" I questioned.

"Yeah is it your boyfriend?" my brother teased.

She laughed. "No. Sam's sorta like a brother to me." We were outside and looking for her car. Suddenly a man in a Navy Blue Lexus RX 360 pulled up. He got out the car smiling at us and he was HUGE. I couldn't take my eyes off his have been as big as my head.. maybe even bigger!He towered over us completely. He was probally like 8 foot something.. okay that was an exaggeration. It only seemed like that because we were so short compared to him.

"Hello. You must be Leilani and Ikena. I'm Sam Uley. Your mother has told us so much about you"He said looking at us both. I glanced at my brother and he stared up at him in awe.

I cleared my throat and smiled. "Yes. Nice to meet you Sam.." I held out my hand so we could shake hands only to be pulled into a hug and man he was hot! Temperature wise of course but he wasn't bad looking for an older man. He let go of me and grabbed our bags to put them in the trunk. We got in the car and started heading back to LaPush.  
>"What did you mean by 'us' when you said my mom had told you about me and my brother?" I asked looking out the window.<br>"Well by that I mean me, my fiance, and Ms. Sue Clerwater." He Simply stated.  
>"Oh." I said lamely.<br>My mom and Sam kept talking about LaPush this and LaPush that and how much I'll like being back. I sighed and stopped listening to them. Thinking about how the last time I was there I was one of the most miserable girls there.

"Leilani. We're here" My mom said taking me out of my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

I sighed before getting out of the car to see a beautiful two story house in front of me. I gasped and looked around noticing that it was one of the bigger houses here on LaPush. I was too busy gawking at the house like an idiot that I hardly noticed Sam standing next to me.  
>"You like the house?" he asked.<br>I nodded not taking my eyes off the house.

He chuckled "Well I'll leave you to get settled. I really hope you do like your room. Emily decorated it."

I smiled at this and looked at Sam. "Well then tell her I said thank you and that I hope to meet her soon."

"Okay will do. Bye Leilani. Tell your mom that I went home." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Okey Dokey. Bye Sam! And thank you so much for helping us out with our bags and the driving and everything." I said and let go of him. He nodded and we both headed for our houses.

I carried my bag into the house and froze as soon as I set foot into the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. _Wow. Mom must've had a lot of time on her hands to decorter this place in just a few months. _I thought andlooked to my left to see the living room. Straight down the hallway was the kitchen. The dining area was connected to the living room and kitchen. To my right I saw another room and the staircase.  
>"Mom! Sam went home!" Icalled out making my way up the stairs. There were three doors to my left and two to my right.<p>

"Leilani this is soooooo awesome!" My brother yelled running out of the first room on the left. My guess was that it was his room.

"You're room is there. Open the door I wanna see it!" He said pointing at the second door on the right.

"Dude. You need to calm yourself or else you will not see it." I said walking to the door opening it.

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed. Wow. Embarrassing much. My brother took one look around and turned to leave.

"Eh. No offense sis, but my room is way better." he said just as he was walking out, my mom came in. I rolled my eyes at my brother while he left to go to his room.

"So I take it that the squealing means you like it?"She said sitting on my bed.

"Um no.." I said and shock was written on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but I bea her to it.

"I don't like it... I love it! No one in their right mind wouldn't love this room mom." I replied. She laughed.

"Well I'm gad you like it honey. Emily certainly has good taste in decoration." She said approvingly"Oh and you'll have to unpack later. We need to go visit your dad." She said not laughing anymore.

I groaned. "Do I have to? It's not like he even cares about his kids. If he didn't he wouldn't have made all those stupid decisions.."

"Yes you have to. No matter what kind of decisions he's made in the past, he's still your father. And he's still very ill."

"He hasn't gotten any better?" I asked grabbing a coat from my bag.

"Well..You can see for yourself when we get to the hospital."She said walking out of my room to get my brother. She grabbed her keys and I followed her to the car. We sat in the car in silence. A part of me a part of me didn't care thatmy dadwasn't healthy. As we got closer to the hospital, guilt washed over me for not caring about his condition. I found myself caring more and more as we got closer to Forks hospital.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh did I ever tell you how much I dislike hospitals? No? Okay well I don't like them. Now you know. Don't ask why, I just don't like them. We walked into the hospital and my mom checked us in. The nurse gave us my dad's room number. When I walked in, I was on the verge of tears. Seeinghim there, broken and helpless just made my heart wrench. He looked at us and smiled as we stood there taking in his condition.

"I'll be waiting in the hall." my mom said softly before exiting.

"Leilani? Ikena?" my dad asked in a hoarse voice.

My eyes began to water but I refused to cry there in front of my brother and my father. Ikena stood there silently as I approached my dad.

"Hi. Dad." I said shakily and looked over him. He had dark circles under his dark brown eyes. His skin was losing it's tan color. My brother still stayed silent and walked forward to stand next to me. We small talked for a couple hours. My brother and I responded to my father's questions with only nods and one or two worded sentences. When the nurse came in to give my father the medicine, I took that as my chance to pull my brother out of the room to go to the hospital cafeteria.

"Hey. You know you gotta eat.." I said shoving a tray full of food to Ikena.

He shoved the tray back to me "I'm not very hugry."

"Too bad. You need to eat because if you don't, you know mom will give us an ear full." I replied shoving the tray towards him once more. He hesitated and then picked up a fork and started to eat. We sat in silence while he ate his hospital food.

I sighed not being able to take the silence any longer. "Dude. You need to talk to him."

"Why? You don't talk to him much." He said with a mouthful of food.

"I know. But you two have always been closer than he and I have ever been." I said looking at my hands resting in my lap.

He swallowed his food before answering. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just...well hard to see him in there. I don't like seeing him hooked up to all that equipment.". He stood up from the table. "I'm going to go back now. I feel bad that you've been doing most of the talking.. and you don't even like him." I watched as he left the cafeteria, then got up to dump his trash and headed back to my dad's room. I was deep in thought when I ran into someone's rock hard chest and stumbled backwards bit.

"Ow. Oh I'm sorry.. I didn't look where I was going." I said, feeling my cheeks warm up. I looked up at the person I ran into and stepped back in fear.

"E- Evan?" I stammered. He smirked at being there kind of scared me, but what scared me even more was his _crimson red eyes_.I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them he was gone. I opened my eyes and sure enough he was gone. _Okay being in the hospital is making you lose it Leilani pull yourself together. Evan is NOT here. He's back in Honolulu. Isn't he? Yes. Stupid question. Him showing up here is impossible. He doesn't even know I moved. Or does he? Maybe one of the girls told him.. No. No they wouldn't do that... _I thought to myself and continued down the hall to see my dad.

I walked into my dads room to see two men standing in there. They were just breathtakingly beautiful. Both men were extremely pale and had flawless skin along with the same colored topaz eyes. One had bleach blonde hair and was wearing a white coat. He looked to be in his early twenties. The other boy had bronze hair and looked to be about seventeen years old. When I walked into the room both heads snapped towards me.

The one with blonde hair spoke first. "Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my adopted son Edward." He gestured towards Edward. He nodded at me when his name was mentioned. I looked at my dad who was asleep on the bed.

"Hi. I'm Leilani... is he okay?" I asked looking at my dad and then looked at Carlisle. I was ignoring the fact that Edward was staring at me intently.

Carlisle sighed. "No. My dear he's been getting a little bit worse every day. All we can do now is just let him rest." He said looking back at my dad. I could still see Edward staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I shifted my weight to my other foot uncomfortably.

"I'm very sorry Leilani" Carlisle said before walking out, leaving me there with Edward who was _still_ staring at me.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Um..could you please stop staring at me like I have six heads" I said looking anywhere but him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to it's just.. sorry.." He said looking down.

"It's okay." I said.

"So you new to Washington?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. I just moved to LaPush. With my brother. And my mom." I said awkwardly.

Then Ikena came in and glanced at Edward. "Quit flirting with your boyfriend Leilani it's time to go! Mom said so!"

"He's not my boyfriend" I protested at the same time Edward said 'I'm not her boyfriend'. I felt my cheeks get hot and looked at Edward who was clearly amused by this. "Um. Sorry. it was nice meeting you Edward. Bye." I said as grabbed Ikena's arm heading for the door.

He chuckled. "Bye Leilani. I'm sure we'll see eachother around." He replied before I exited the room.

We met our mom at the car. I got in and had thoughts running through my mind as we went home. _Why the heck was Edward staring at me like that back there? Maybe I had something in my hair. Well whatever.. Was that really Evan I saw? Or was I just hallucinating? Maybe it's the hospital and Washington air that's messing with my brain. But even if I was hallucinating, why would I even think Evan had _crimson red _eyes? Ugh. All these questions are stressing me out and giving me a headache._Then my mom turned onto an unfamiliar dirt road.

"Uhh mom? I think you made a wrong turn.." I said slowly observing our surroundings.

"No. We are going to visit a friend of mine." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh.." I mumbled and looked out the window to the night sky.

Ikena's POV

_Seeing dad at the hospital was very hard for me. I wished my dad was like the wolves in the stories I hear in the legends that heal fast. It was even hard for Leilani and she doesn't even like him much. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry and yell at him for being stupid. I have to agree with her on this though. Him drinking was very bad. I know my mom didn't want me to know about my dad and his problem. The only reason why I even found out was because of Leilani. She didn't want to tell me but I kept bothering her until she told me. I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. When I walked in on Leilani and that one boy talking, I decided to tease her. Gosh. I love being a little brother. Mom started driving down some dirt road, I was pretty sure it didn't lead home because my mom just told LeiLani we were visiting her friend. I hope there's someone there my age.__  
><em>I sighed as mom pulled into her mystery friend's driveway.


	5. Chapter 4

LeiLani's POV

When mom pulled into the driveway, there was a lady who looked to be in her early forties was waiting on her porch with a younger looking boy and girl. My mom stopped the car and got out. I glanced at my brother in the backseat before getting out and following my mom. Ikena looked back at me and shrugged. We both got out and walked over to where the stranger lady was.

"Sue!" My mom called.

"Hey Jenn!" Sue said with the same enthusiasm.

"Sue, I'm sure you remember LeiLani. And this is my son Ikena." My mom said guesturing towards my brother and I.

"Oh my!" Sue said in awe. "LeiLani! I haven't seen you since you were ten! You're all grown up now! And this handsome boy must be the Ikena you've told me all about." She smiled warmly at each of us.

"Hi. Ms. Clearwater" I said shyly.

"Oh please. Call me Sue, dear. Now let's get out of the cold. Please come in!" My mom went with Sue and my brother and I followed them to the porch.

"Leilani, Ikena.." Sue said stopping and turning to face us. "These are my kids. Leah and Seth." "Leah. Seth. These are Jenn's kids LeiLani and Ikena." I looked over at the boy and the girl as Sue explained who they were.

"Hello." I said as Ikena waved to them and went inside.

"Hey LeiLani. You probally don't remember who the hell I am, but I used to babysit you a long time ago." Leah said smiling.

I stood there for a couple seconds thinking back to the last time I was here. Click. I remember her! She used to watch me whenever the parents went out. She'd take me to the beach and the movies. She was basically like a big sister to me then.

"Leah!" I hurried over to her and gave her a hug. I could tell she was surprised I had remembered her after all those years, but she still returned the hug. I let her go and she smiled at me.

"Ah so you _do_ remember me. Well this idiot staring at you.."She said pointing to the young boy. "..Is my little brother Seth."

I looked over at him. Seth didn't seem so little to me. He was at least a foot taller than me. "Hi Seth!" I said happily. I didn't really remember him probally because I've never been to the Clearwaters' house until today.

"Hey..you're pretty." He said grinning at me. Leah smacked the back of his head and I started laughing

"Ow Leah!" he turned to glare at Leah who had a smug look on her face, which only made me laugh more.

"Don't even try to go there_ Baby_ Brother. LeiLani let's go inside and we can catch up." She smiled at me. She went inside and I went in after her. Seth trailed in behind us only to trip on his way in and land flat on his face, landing with an "_Oof_". Leah and I turned looking at him on the ground and then we looked at one another and started laughing.

"Smooth Seth" Leah laughed.

"Um. Man down. Can someone help me up?" Seth said from the floor. I held out my hand to help him up. I pulled on his hand but he didn't budge.

"You know.." I said trying again. "It would be so much easier for me if you.. oh I don't know.. _tried _to get up"

Seth smirked at me still on the ground. "Oh. Now why would I want to do that?" I stopped pulling on his arm and looked at him questioningly. "If it means you're holding my hand, I'll stay here _all_ day." He said. I quickly dropped his hand and went back over to Leah rolling my eyes.

"Let's go to my room. The little runt can't bother us there." She said. I nodded and started following her to her room.

Once in the room, we talked for hours. Leah told me how things were in LaPush after I left. She didn't go into detail when she said a lot had changed in the past year but I didn't pry. She told me about the boys she hangs out with and how stupid they are. I really enjoyed talking to her, I felt as if I could tell her anything and everything and that's exactly what I did. I told her about Hawaii, my bestfriends, and even Evan. She wasn't too happy when she found out about him so we didn't talk about him for long. I was in the middle of telling her a story when we heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Seth.." he said.

"Come in. But make it quick." she said. "I still can't believe you did _that_. It doesn't seem like you would even think about doing something that crazy."

"Well... I was sort of a... rebel then." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm a good kid now, but don't tell my mom. She would freak the hell out!" I said laughing and turned to Seth.

"What the hell do you want Seth? Can't you see I'm busy?" Leah glared at him.

Obviously uncomfortable he replied "I'm s-sorry.. But.. I.. We.." He stammered.

"What Seth? Just spit it out already dammit." Leah said getting frustrated with her brother.

"Hey is my mom and brother even still here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable, but that was a fail.

"Bonfire. Tonight at 9:30. And no. They left a half hour ago." He said quickly before leaving her room.

Leah groaned and plopped onto her bed. "Ugh. I hate these things. Sam always wants everyone to go _including_ me. It's like he thinks I don't have anything better to do!"

Leah had told me about her and Sam's break-up and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Well you really shouldn't have to go if you don't want to..." I trailed off as she shook her head.

"It's not even a choice. I _have _to go." She sat up quickly. "You should go so I won't be alone tonight!"

I shook my head. "No. No. No. In case you forgot, people don't like me here in LaPush."

"That was a long time ago. Besides people might not even remember you." She said. "Please, please, please don't make me go alone!" She begged.

"Alright. Fine. But if people try to make my life miserable there again, I'm leaving." I said giving in.

"Fine. But they won't try anything, and if they do, I could always just kick all their asses." She smiled.

I looked at my Samsung Intercept for the time. "Well it's like 7:30 now. I'm going to head home and get ready. Do you want to meet there?"

"Nah. You'll just get lost. I'll meet you at your house and then we can just walk to the beach from there." She said taking my phone from my hands. "Here's my number so I'll call you when I am right outside your house."

"Okay. Well I'll see you then!" I said before turning to leave the Clearwaters' house. Before I walked out the front door, I turned to face Leah.

"Hey. How do I get back to my house from here?" I asked feeling my cheeks warm up.

"Oh" Leah smiled. "Seth can walk you home" She said right as he was coming down the stairs.

"Seth's-gotta-do-what now?" He said stopping in his tracks.

"Walk her home idiot." Leah said rolling her eyes. In an instant Seth was by my side. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Leah.  
>"Okay bye. See you later" I said before walking out the front door with Seth trailing behind me. The thing I liked about LaPush is that everything was in walking distance.<p>

"So how are you liking LaPush?" Seth asked after a few minutes of silience.

"Oh. It's.. um.. fine. I don't really have good memories from here.." I said awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah that'd be cool... Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" I asked. _He looked twelve, but he was too tall for his age. Wouldn't that be a little weird hanging with someone who's way younger than me? Wellwhatever I'm probally just beingsilly myself_ I thought.

"I'm sixteen. Why? do I look twenty-one like everyone says?" he grinned at me.

"Ha. No. Sorry. I don't get how people think you look twenty-one. You look twelve to me" I replied smiling.

The rest of the walk we walked and talked. Like his sister, Seth was easy to talk to. He was such a sweetheart too. We finally got to my house.

"Bye LeiLani" He said as he hugged me tightly.

"Oh- Ow. Seth. Can't. Breathe." I said trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh fine. Party pooper." He replied.

I stuck my tounge out at him. "Godbye Seth." I said before going inside.

Ikena POV  
><span>Well this isn't fair. _How is LeiLani already making friends? She never makes friends before me. Ugh. Now i'm stuck here listening to these ladies talk_. I thought. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and Sue seems nice, but I'd so much rather be somewhere else. When my mom told me it was time to leave I have to admit I was _extremely_ happy to be leaving._ I really hope there's some kids that are my age around here_. I would hate to have no friends.


	6. Chapter 5

LeiLani POV

I took a shower and tried to kill as much time as I could before Leah came over. I changed my outfit three time, gave everyone in my phone a personal ringtone, and even cleaned my room. I finally decided to sit on the couch downstairs and watch a little television. After about fortyfive minutes, my phone rang. _I'm incredible, so unforgettable so no one can take my place, I'm unbreakable, highly flammable so, girl get out my face- _Rockstar by Prima J started playing.

"Hey Leah." I said.

"Hey. We're here." She said.

"Oh we? Who is we?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. We, as in me and.." she hesitated "Seth. Pretty lame he has to go huh?" I could tell she was trying to irritate him and from his shouting from the other side of her that it was working.

"Okay I'll be out in a second. I just have to tell my mom. Bye." I replied and hung up.

"Mom, I'm going with Leah and Seth to the bonfire. I don't know what time i'll be home!" I called while putting on my shoes. I walked out the front door not waiting for an answer.

"Hey guys" I said skipping the last front door step.

"Let's go before the foods all gone" Seth whined, turning and walking down the street. Leah just shook her head at him. Seth was walking to my right and Leah was to my left.

"Well hello to you too." I said poking his side.

"yeah, yeah." he mumbled.

"Oh why are you all of a sudden Mr. Grumpy?" I teased.

"Because I'm missing my show _and_ I'm extremely hungry." He grumbled.

"Don't worry Seth. Jersey Shore will be on later!" Leah teased. I rolled my eyes at them. "Sorry the boy has to come with us, but Sam wants all of us there." Leah said sneering Sam's name. I knew she was still a little bitter about the whole her, Sam, and Emily situation so I just ignored it.

"Who's all of us?" I asked looking at her now.

She hesitated "Well you know.. the boys.. I uh.. hang out with these days..".

"Oh." I said simply looking back at the road. From the corner of my eye I could see Leah and Seth exchanging looks. "So what do I need to know about all these boys?"

"Nothing really." Seth answered a little too quickly. _Why are they acting so weird? There's gotta be something they aren't telling me_. I thought to myself.

"Well. Not exactly. All there really is to know is that Sam is the oldest, so whatever he says, goes.." She said trying to make sure I wouldn't get suspcious even though it was already too late.

"So basically he's your leader or something.." I stated nonchalantly.

"Well.." Seth hesitated. "Yeah I guess you can say it's like that" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine then. Sam's the leader. Anyways, Paul is the one with a short fuse and is the biggest flirt out of them all so just a heads up, he will probally try to hit on you.." Leah continued. _Oh lovely_ I thought. "Jared is the jokester and he likes to make bets with everyone. And then Jacob who's is probally the moodiest. It's like he's PMSing 24/7.."

"Ew gross!" Seth yelled covering his ears. I started to giggle.

"As I was saying.."She said rolling her eyes. "Embry has to be the quieter one out of all of us, Quil is also a big flirt.. Well actually all the boys like to flirt.. typical" she rolled her eyes again. "Jacob, Embry, and Quil are the closest out of everyone. Theyre bestfriends and.. well I think they're all just weirdos.."

"Well they can't be that bad." I said giggling a little bit again. "Well what about you and Seth?"

"I'm the hottest one in the group!" Seth said grinning at me.

"Not!" Leah said and laughed. "Seth is the _baby_ of the group. And well no one really likes me in the group, that makes me the bitchiest."She shrugged.

"What? How can they not like you?" I said astonished.

"Really LeiLani? You've met my sister right?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Seth continued anyways. "She doesn't get along with many people.. actually I'm surprised she's being nice to you..."

"Oh shut up" Leah snapped. "It's not my fault I don't get along with people."

We made it to the beach. There were four guys throwing the football around the fire. One was standing to the side, arms crossed, shaking his head in disapproval. As we got closer I could see they all had to be like six foot something and they were all so muscular. They weren't so bad looking either. I saw the one that was standing with his arms crossed was Sam.

"Clearwater. Catch!" A boy shouted. The ball was flying towards Seth's face which he miraculously caught.

"Dammit!" Another boy shouted digging into his pocket and pulled out something handing it to the boy that threw the ball.

"Paul next time don't make a bet with me." He said smugly.

"That's it Jared." Paul was furious and tackled Jared to the ground.

"Here Em!" Seth threw the ball towards the other two boys and left Leah and I standing there.

We both rolled our eyes and walked towards the a log next to the fire.

"Don't stare at Emily. She was in a accident.." Leah said in a hushed tone.

"Why would I-" I began.

"Emily." Leah said curtly.

Emily stood up and smiled warmly ignoring Leah's rudeness. Then I noticed she had three long scars going across her face. "Hello Leah and Leah's friend.."

"Hey. I'm Leilani" I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. Instead she pulled me into a hug.

"Sam's told me about you. I'm glad there's going to be another girl hanging around here now." She said letting go and returning to her seat in the sand. Leah and I sat on the log and began talking.

"Well LeiLani I see you've met Emily and Leah." Sam said from behind us. I turned to look at him, but Leah just stared at the fire.

"Oh and Seth. Can't forget about him." I said matter of factly. Just then someone sat to my left and put their arm around my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Seth.

"Hey Babe." He said grinning at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Paul beat me to it.

"So Clearwater, this is your girlriend you told us all about?"

"I'm Wha-" Seth cut me off.

"Yeah. Yes. She Is."

I looked over at Seth and mouthed 'What are you talking about?' to him.

"So how do you like being Seth's girlfriend?" Jared teased.

"Girlfriend?" I yelled shrugging his arm off my shoulder. "You told them I. Was. Your. Girlfriend Seth?"

"Um..Maybe." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could cause anymore damage, I pushed him off of the log. All the boys began to howl with laughter.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said looking at the boys. They all exchanged glances before looking at me.

"So..You're..Single?" Asked the one I think was named either Quil or Jacob.

"Um..Yeah?" It came out as a question. Then he got up taking Seth's spot next to me.

"Well I'm Quil Ateara.. And we never got your name new girl."

Leah rolled her eyes "It's LeiLani and keep your desperate asses away from her."

"I'm..move over Quil I want to meet her too.. I'm Jared" He said wedging himself between Quil and I, ignoring Leah.

"I'm Embry." he said from the rock he was sitting on away from the boys trying to compete for a seat next to me. I turned my head to look at Leah for help, only to find another boy there. He looked so fmiliar, but I didn't know why I felt like I've seen him before.

"Leah why are you even here, no one really likes you.. remember?" I raised an eyebrow at him. _If he is rude to Leah again, I will most definitely smack that smirk right off his face!_ I thought. Leah rolled her eyes and looked at the fire.

"Anyways..Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. The names Reece. Paul Reece." He said. I froze when I heard his name. That's why he seemed familiar. He was one of the jerks that thought it would be fun to prank me because I had no friends.

I cleared my throat. "Oh. Paul. It's good to see you again." I said sarcastically. He looked at me questioningly. It was completely silent, all eyes were on Paul and I.

"Oh. You don't remember me?" I said in a mock hurt voice. I continued before he could answer. "Let me refresh your memory.. Remember about six years ago, at a bonfire kind of like this one, you decided to play a joke on one of the girls here. You stuck a wad of chewed gum in her hair along, and also poured some honey, glue, and god knows what else in her hair too." He opened his mouth, but I still continued to talk. "Then you decided to _help_ her.." using air quotes when I said help "By cutting her hair and then spilling punch all over her white dress." I finished crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"Whats it to you? That freak moved away a long time ago anyways." He snapped.

I scoffed. "Well sweetheart, she's back. And you just so happen to be sitting next to her." I got up and felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Paul holding my arm.

"Let. Me. Go." I seethed. He got up still keeping a firm hold on my arm.

"Let's walk. Now." He said letting go of my arm.

I shifted my weight to one foot crossing my arms again. "You know there's a way of asking someone to walk with them. And even if you asked, I wouldn't go with you."

He glared at me and then reached for me. "Hey! what the hell are you doing?" I yelled, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kept hitting his shoulder which didn't seem to be doing much damage.

"I told you, we are going for a walk. Now shut the hell up and stop fussing already." He said calmly.

"Paul just put her down man." Embry said.

"Not a chance." He said before carrying me out of hearing distance from everybody. "Now if i put you down, will you please walk with me?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just put me down." I replied. After a few moments of walking in silence he spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He stopped to look at me. I looked back at him, stopping as well and I could tell he was sincere. "Really I am. I was a huge jerk, that prank really shouldn't have gone that far.."

"Yeah you were more than a huge jerk.." I said looking at my feet.

"Fine.. I was an... asshole" He whispered the last word. Clearly he doesn't like apologizing or admitting anything.

"Well.. It was six years ago, so I guess it really is just whatever now -" he picked me up and held me in a bear hug.

"I knew you'd forgive me. I mean who would't forgive someone with this face?-"

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." He put me down smiling. We walked back to where everyone was and sat in our spots. We all talked for couple hours and listened to the legends. Even Leah decided to loosen up and talk to people.. well mostly me and Seth but it was better than just sitting there. The boys even noticed and made a comment when they saw Leah laughing.

"Whoa! Stop. Freeze. Look at the boys..Leah. Clearwater. Is. Actually. Laughing.." Paul said.

Leah had lost it and got up to smack Paul, but he got up and began running, and of course she chased after him. It was so very entertaining to watch.

"Hey have you guys heard anything about Jake lately?" Jared asked Embry and Quil. They shook their heads no.  
>"We haven't seen him for two weeks." Quil sighed.<br>"Yeah and Billy hasn't seen him for a month now" Embry said.

"Who's Jake?" I asked looking at the fire.

"Remember I told you about him?" Leah said.

"Oh.." I said simply. _He's the moody one.._ I thought. As it got later, everyone began getting tired.

"Well I think we should go home now. Seth!" Leah said.

I yawned, getting up to stretch and dust the sand off my shorts. "Yeah. I feel exhausted right now."

Everyone began saying their goodbyes. Suddenly, everyones heads snapped up and looked into the forest. I felt Leah tense next to me and then relax as a figure came out from the woods. As he came closer, I could tell that he was tall and like the guys he had the same cropped black hair, russet skin, huge muscles, heck they all had the same tattoo on their right arm. Even Leah had one. It was then I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _None_ of the guys were wearing shirts. I blushed and looked at the ground when I realized this.

"Jacob.." Sam said simply.


	7. Chapter 6

LeiLani POV

"Sam." Jacob said. "Boys" He nodded.

"So are you back for good now or are you just.. you know..dropping. by?" Embry asked slowly. Everyone looked at Jacob waiting for his answer. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Jacob took a deep breath and let it out slowly before responding to Embry's question. "I'm..Staying..For now.". Everyone seemed to relax after he had given his answer. But, I didn't pay much attention. I was fighting to stay awake, but sleep was winning this battle. Before I knew it, I felt someone's warm arms wrap around me, picking me up bridal style, and I slowly drifted to sleep in someone's arms._Dream_

_Green. That's all that was around me. I was in the forest running. Running from what? I have no idea. In the distance I could hear howling, as if the wolf was in pain. But I was too busy trying to run far away from something. I looked back to see if I could catch a glimpse of my pursuer, but all I could see was the darkness. I suddenly tripped over a tree root. I put my arms out to catch my fall, and that's when I smelt it. Blood. I felt the warm liquid trickling down my palms and also on my left knee. I heard a twig snap behind me, slowly turning, only to meet the dark cold eyes of-_

_"Tell me, what you thinkin' 'bout when you got me waitng patiently, usually I don't have to wait for nobody, boy there's something about you that really got me feelin' weak, and I'm trying to find the words to speak, Boy I've got my eyes on you, tell me what you wanna do.."_ My iHome alarm went off playing 'Tell Me' by P Diddy. I groaned and rolled over to hit the 'Off' button. The clock said 8:30am. The sun was peaking through my curtains. I rolled back over looking at the ceiling, thinking about the dream I just had. I was confused a little, but then I decided to think nothing of it. I grabbed my phone from next to me. I had five new text messages, two were from Leah, one was from Seth, and two were from different unknown numbers. I decided to read the ones from Leah first_.__  
><em>_From: Leah Clearwater_

_Leah Clearwater: Hey u awake yet?_

_Leah Clearwater: Beach l8r. Coming?_I hit the reply button and typed 'Yes' and sent it. I closed her thread and opened the message from Seth.

_From: Seth Clearwater_

_Seth Clearwater: Will you need an escort to the beach.. preferably on named Seth Clearwater? [=_

I ignored this and didn't bother responding. I already knew Seth would come get me whether I want him to or not. Next came the messages from the unknown people.

_From: Unknown _

_3605129831: Ayee. Its Paul. Wanna go 2 the beach wit everyone later?_

I responded saying that I was already going. Then the last and final message.

_From: Unknown _

_3604648495: Hey beautiful(: it's Quil. You. Me. Everyone. Beach 3. Be there._

I rolled my eyes and closed the thread, not replying to that one either. While adding Paul and Quil's numbers to my phone, I decided to give them and Seth all personal ringtones. I looked at the clock that said it was 8:50am. I got myself up out of bed to get ready. I slipped on my navy blue bikini and paired it with a white tank top and short jean shorts after I had brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. My stomach growled, telling me it wanted food. I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen and found Ikena sitting on the floor tying his shoes.

"Where are you off too?" I asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"To go hang out with Brady and Collin!" He said enthusiastically and stood up.

I went to another cabinet to get the cereal. "Who and who now?"

"Just these guys I met. Anyways, I'm sure you don't know them.." he leaned onto the counter.

I opened the refrigerator door and looked at him. "No really Sherlock I didn't know that."

He shrugged and I turned back to look for the milk. "Really Lei, I don't think I should tell you anyways." I pulled the milk out, closing the door with my hip. "Especially after that one guy brought you home last night." He grinned mischievously.

I put the milk on the counter and glanced at him. "What boy?"

He stood on the tips of his toes and stretched his arm up in the air "Well he wasn't this tall.. he was taller. He had short black hair. He was tan. He had a cool looking tattoo on his right shoulder.."

I rolled my eyes at my brother, and turned my attention to pouring the milk and cereal in the bowl. "That's not very helpful. The guys I was with all kind of looked like that."

"Oh well I don't remember his name anyways so whatever. Tell mom I'm with Collin and Brady. Bye sis!" and with that Ikena was out the backdoor.

I ate my breakfast in silence. Just as I was finishing up the dishes, my door bell rang. I wiped my hands on a towel and went to answer it.

"Well. If it ain't my favorite girl evvaaaa!" Jared said walking in tousling my hair. Leah walked in behind him, mouthing the word 'Sorry' before embracing me in a hug.

"Hey what about me?" Seth said stepping inside after Leah.

"Oh fine." I sighed. "Come here Seth" He did as I said without hesitation and hugged me back.

After closing the door, we went to the living room. "what are you guys doing here? We're not supposed to go to the beach until 3. It's only.." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "11:00? You're all a little early.."

"Do you not have your phone?" Leah exclaimed. "We all texted you saying we were coming to get you at eleven because we wanted to go earlier."

"oh. I have my phone it's just upstairs..and..I'm..down here." I said lamely.

"Well why don't we get this show on the road?" Seth said as he clapped his hands together. I went upstairs to grab my phone and tell my mom Ikena and I would be gone for a few hours. Leah, Jared, Seth and I all left my house. I could tell the guys were a little anxious about going to the beach. They were walking so fast I was practically jogging to keep up with them.

"Hey do you want to cliff dive?" Leah asked as we made our way closer to the beach.

"Yeah sounds..different.." I said shakily. It wasn't rocket science to figure out that cliff diving was exactly as it sounds, so I have to admit, as calm as I may have seemed on the outside, I was completely nervous to jump off a cliff on the inside.

"Hey! Jake's here!" Seth exclamed when we got to the beach, taking off towards his friend. "Jake! Hey Jake?..Are you okay?" I heard Seth ask when he reached him. I couldn't hear Jacob's response though. One, because he was talking to low for me to hear and two, Leah began talking to me more about cliff diving while an eager Jared tugged on my arm to pull me out of my thoughts. I began to walk up the steep cliff.

"I should warn you, it's very high above the water. Do you really want to go through with this?" She peered at me. "Really we can lay i the sun and tan...I mean it's not like we need one.. but if you're not comfortable I-"

"Leah! No worries. I want to do this." I said cutting her off, glad my voice sounded more confident then I felt.

She gave me a nod before she went back to the trees to get a running start and jumping off the cliff. I walked over to the edge and looked down to the roaring cold dark waters. I gulped, and nearly fell off the ciff when Jared cleared his throat behind me. I nearly forgot he was there.

"You know if it's too hard for you to just jump down, I could push you in.." He said.

"What? No!" I said looking at the water, and then back at him.

"Or..." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I could always pick you up and throw you in."

"You wouldn't.." I said trying to sound fearless, but my voice was shaky. I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did and it only made his grin widen, if that was even possible.

"Really Lei?" He said taking a step foward. I had instantly taked a step back, falling of the cliff. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. From the top of the cliff I could hear Jared's laughter. As I fell, I could feel the adreniline rushing through me, preparing for the impact with the water. I was surprised when I felt how cold the water was. It was at least negative ten degrees or something. I swam to find the surface before something colder than the water itself wrapped around my ankle pulling me deeper, and deeper, into the dark depths of the ocean.

Leah POV

I got out of the water and sat on the shore watching as Leilani's took a step back falling into the water. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Leilani, I would have found this very amusing. _Dammit Jared. If she didn't want to jump then you should've let her walk back down..idiot. _

"Wow Leah. Is this a dream" Someone said from behind me. "Obviously it is because you never cliff dive ever since he dumped you." I turned my head and glared at... Jacob. Ugh. _How I would love to punch you in the face right now_. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree with that stupid smirk that always annoys me so much.

"Oh shut it Black, the only reason why I never went with you guys is because I hate all of you..well except Seth.. but he's my brother so I have to like him. It's not an option." I said clearly annoyed. He was about to reply when his expression turned grim as he looked past me. My head snapped in the direction he was looking. My body tensed as I could smell the sinckeningly sweet scent of a leech nearby. Fear swept over me when I realized that Leilani was nowhere in sight. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Jacob rushed to the water and dove in.

Jacob POV

I smelled _it_. As the sweet scent filled my nose, my body tensed. Jared was nowhere to be seen. But it wasn't him I was worried about. It was _her. _After I carried her home last night. That was all I could think about. _Her_. In my arms. And how right it felt holding her in my arms. I hadn't phased since I came back, and for good reason. No one can know I imprinted on her just yet. Before I could stop myself, I running full speed towards the water. I jumped in hoping it wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 7

LeiLani POV

I struggled to break free of whatever had a hold of me but I couldn't fight it. I looked down but saw nothing. Black. Darkness. That was all that surrounded me. I continued to struggle, but had no luck getting free. With each passing moment, I slowly began to lose consciousness, then after a couple minutes I completely blacked out.

Jacob POV

I swam as fast as I could looking for her. I began to panic after not being able to find her. I resurfaced for air and dove back down. I _had _to find her. After what felt like an eternity, I found her laying on the ocean floor. The leech was nowhere to be seen, which is a good sign because I wanted to get her out of there as fast as I could. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her and pushed off the ocean floor, swimming back to the shore. I could hear her heart beating faintly and I started to freak out even more than I already was.

"Jake!" I heard Leah, Seth, and Jared all yell at different times.

"Quick we need to get her home and warm. I don't think holding her will help, but it will have to do until we get her back." I said with urgency. With that we were off, I was running with her in my arms until we finally reached her house.

LeiLani POV

I was still knocked out. For how long, I have no idea, but I could hear all the conversations going on around me. I couldn't open my eyes still, so I just layed there listening to the voices fill my ears.

"I hope she's okay" said a boy.

"Me too. But all we can really do now is wait for her to wake up" said another guy, but with a deeper, huskier voice.

"How's he taking it?" A female asked

"Not sure" The second man replied "But we need to keep this between us three and respect his wishes of no one not wanting anyone to know"

I heard their footsteps after they all exited the room. Everything was silent and still in the room. I started counting to one thousand to pass the time. When I reach three-hundred and sixty, I heard the door open and close lightly.

"_LeiLani.."_ A man's voice purred. His voice was smooth like velvet. I wanted to respond, but I still couldn't.

"_My, my, my... You a certainly lucky my dear.._" I felt a cool hand caress my face. "_I would have succeeded with my little plan too.. but of course that little mutt got in the way.." _He stated simply.

'_What on earth is this guy talking about? Who is this guy anyways?' _I thought to myself.

"_Well next time, nothing will stop me. Not even those little friends of yours sweetheart._" I felt him kiss my forehead with his cold hard lips. "_I will be back to finish what I started..You can count on that.."_ He said. I felt a cool breeze against my skin, the window was open and then closed with a '_click_'. I sat there thinking about the mystery person that was there. I wasn't scared that he knew me, but I was scared of what he meant be him coming back to finish what he had started. I inwardly sighed. '_Okay. Must open. My eyes now._' I thought. Nothing happened. '_Okay..now._' I tried again, with no such luck. "_Well third times the charm..C'mon eyes..please open..please?_' I thought. Slowly my eyes fluttered open. '_Yes!_' I thought. I looked around and realized that I was in my room. Suddenly the door slammed open, Leah and Seth came rushing in.

"Where is he? I don't get how he could have gotten past us without us even knowing!" Leah growled heading straight towards the window. Seth stood in the doorway observing the room.

"Well nothing seems to have..."He trailed off, looking at me. "LeiLani! You're awake!" He shouted as he plopped down next to me on my bed. Leah ran to me and wrapped me in a hug.

I giggled. "Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Just a couple days." She smiled letting me go.

"What even happened?" I asked rubbing my head. "Everything is kind of a blur.."

Seth and Leah glanced at eachother before looking back at me. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Leah asked slowly.

"Just that it was dark..all around me.." I leaned back into my pillows. "So really..what happened?" I asked again looking at both of them.

"Well..we...or you..jumped..off the cliff..and.." Seth trailed off.

"And you hit your head..causing you to fall unconscious." Leah added quickly, looking away. Seth looked down at his hands. They were both avoiding looking at my eyes..they were avoiding the truth. I don't know what they were hiding, but I was.. no scratch that..I will find out what they are hiding. It was silent for a few minutes, then they both got up off my bed.

"Well we better get going. Mom wants us home early for dinner tonight" Leah groaned.

"Okay. Thanks for staying with me for a little while you guys." I smiled and got up off the bed to give them both a hug and they let themselves out. I looked for my phone underneath all my sheets and pillows. I finally found it and looked through the messges. I only had two texts. Both from my mother.

_From: Mom_

_Mom: Hey sweetie. Your and I will be in Seattle for a couple days. Your friends told me you were feeling a little under the weather so I hope you don't mind. Love ya!_

_Mom: Hey hunney how are you feeling?_

I read the messages and responded to them before I walked to my closet grabbing clothes and a towel to go shower.

When I got out of the shower I dried off, changed into my short hot pink hollister shorts and a yellow American Eagle sweatshirt, put my clothes in the hamper, grabbed my blanket and went downstairs. I turned the television on and started to flip through the channels to find something to watch. I saw Miss Congeniality was about to start in ten minutes and left it on the channel. Right before the movie started the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called and made my way over to the door, opening it to reveal Leah standing there.

"Hey. I figured that you wouldn't want to stay by yourself now so.." I smiled and pulled her inside the house.

"You came right on time! Miss Congeniality is about to start!" I said excitedly.

"What? I love that movie!" She replied just as excitedly.

"Me too!" I laughed. We made popcorn and sat on the couch to watch the movie quoting almost every part of it.

"My favorite part is coming up" I said, eyes glued to the t.v., then the doorbell rang just as it was about to happen. I groaned and rolled my eyes getting p to answer the door. I listened for my favorite part before I started quoting it in sync with the movie. "I know you think I'm gorgeous.."I cited as I opened the door. "You think I'm gorgeous.. you want to kiss me.. you want to hug me.. you want to smooch me.." I mused. My eyes widened when I realized that the person at the door was none other than Paul Reece with an amused expression and Jacob who had a bored expression. I felt my cheecks heat up and looked at my feet. "H-Hey..guys..how are y-you?" I stammered.

"Well..aren't you going to invite us in?" Paul smirked.

"Um. No." I looked over at Leah who gave me a confused look and shrugged. "Maybe if you just didn't go around inviting yourself over I would."

"so..Is that a yes or a no" He asked obviously not listening to what I just said.

"Hmm..." I acted as if I really was thinking. "Nope I'm in the middle of waching a movie with Leah. Bye!" I said quickly as I began to close the door in his face, but he put his foot in the way, finally pushing the door open waltzing into my house. I rolled my eyes at him. And went back to claim my spot on the couch.

"Okay what do you want Reece? Make it quick, I'm missing my movie..." I said only paying half attention to him. He followed my gaze towards the movie.

"Well we wanted to see how you were, but... Hey! No one told me this movie was on!" He said sitting down before grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it all in his mouth.

"Pig..." I mumbled. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Jacob, arms crossed, his face expressionless. He just seemed so..serious and dark.. I couldn't find words to accurately describe him, but I do know, that there was something about him that reminded me of someone, and to be honest..I didn't like it one bit. However, his eyes were just amazing. Something about his eyes just pulled me in. They were just so enticing. In a way he was kind of cute... I shook my head and turned my focus back toward the television.

"Fine Paul. You can stay. But when the movie is over. You need to get out." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever." He said once again not listening.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "Are you just going to stand there all night... you can have a seat if you want.. unless you're fine with standing?" I said awkwardly to Jacob not looking at him.

He nodded and sat on the other end of the couch.

I got up to get a drink of water. Paul and Leah were so into the movie, they didn't notice. I pulled out a glass from the cabinet.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked before turning to see Jacob leaning against the the counter.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked looking back towards the living room. "And nah I'm good."

I shrugged. "So.." I said getting the water. "You're the only one I don't really know here. Tell me about yourself." I pulled my self on top of the counter and sipped my water.

"What? Why should I?" He asked defensively. I downed the rest of my water.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know who's in my house." I snapped, getting off the counter to place my empty glass in the dishwasher.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. I was really trying not to let him get to me, but he was just being rude for no reason and that really pissed me off.

"Yeah whatever." I brushed past him only to have him grab my wrist. "Let me go." I said angrily. I heard what sounded like a low growl. He let go and I could feel the pain on my wrist from where he had grabbed me, but I to focused on my anger towards Jacob. I mean, I couldn't believe he was mad at me for no reason and had the nerve to just grab my wrist just like..._him_. Which made me even more angry as he just stood there glaring at me.

"What? What is your problem Jacob?" I said, my voice rising.

"_My_ problem? Don't You mean _your _problem?" He said straightening up.

"Um no! I mean you're problem! Ever since you came into my house you've just been so rude, and frankly, I. Am. So. Tired of it!" I yelled. I could see Jake shaking with anger, but I didn't back down. I was _not_ scared of this guy.

He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. I stayed in my spot and heard the door slam. A few moments passed and I exited the kitchen in a huff. Leah and Paul looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry... " I grumbled sitting on the couch, crossing my arms. Leah nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. Paul continued to look at me, eating his popcorn, one piece at a time. "Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer..." I sighed looking over at Paul who was still gazing at me intently. "Seriously dude. Stop. Staring..It's kinda creepy." I said looking away.

Paul got up abruptly. "Sorry.. I-I..gotta go" He said before rushing out of my house.

"Okay.. that wasn't wierd" I said sarcastically, looking over at Leah. I could see confusion etched on her face as well.

"Yeahh..Wierd.." she replied. Leah and I spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking, until we finally fell asleep.

_[Dream]_

_There was fog everywhere. Even though fog can be eerie, I felt comfortable. I felt safe. Then everything went dark around me. Only the light of the moon was there to help me through the dark._

_"Hello?" I called. No one replied. All I could here was my echo, quickly fading away. I began to walk forward, with no idea as to where I was going. I stopped when I was standing in front of a huge lake. I stared at the moon's reflection in the water. After a few moments passed, the waterbegan to ripple as if an invisible stone had been thrown in. Slowly a figure rose out of the water where the ripples formed a moment ago. I gasped but stood my ground as the figure revealed itself to be a beautiful woman in a white dress. I couldn't see her face because her dark brown hair blocked my view from it. I hadn't realized I started walking torwards her until she was within arms reach of me. _

_"Leilani" she whispered, still looking down at the moons reflection in the water._

_I looked at her perplexed. "Um. Do I know you?"_

_Slowly she lifted her head up and faced me. Her brown eyes staring back into mine. I gasped as I stumbled backwards, tripping over my feet. "Y-y-you're m-me?" I said in awe as she smiled softly at me. She looked as if she could have been my identical twin!_

_"Well. No. Leilani. You are the reincarnated version of me." She simply stated. I tried to say something but I just couldn't find the words. I mean who the heck was this lady?_

_As if she read my mind she responded, "Well name is Kanikanihia. I am the Hawaiian goddess of love."_

_"O-kay?" It came out as a question. "Wait.. so you're the goddess.. the one that married the moon?"_

_Her smile grew. "Ahh. Yes my should know that you shall be with the moon once more, however, you will need to make an important choice. The moon has more than one form so you must choose wisely."_

_"I'm sorry I think you have me mistakened with someone else.." I replied still utterly confused._

_She continued to smile sweetly at me, but then her face grew serious. "My dear, we don't have much time. I'm here to warn you..to warn you about the many hardships that await you in the near future and that alone."_

_"Hardships? Why do I need to be warned? What are you talking about? Whats going to happen? "I asked quickly and more confused, if that was even possible._

_She looked around before responding. "I can't tell you what will happen, but just know you are in danger. And remember, do not be scared of the moon. Trust in him. Trust in those who follow. They will help you." She stepped forward and kissed my forehead. "We will meet again. I promise. You still have much to learn." With that she disappeared back into the water. Everything fading except the light of the moon._

_"Leilani." A female called in the distance. I began walking toward the voice. _

_"Leilani" She said again, only louder. Clearer. Closer._

_"Leilani!" The girl said once more this time as if she ws next to me, then everything around me went bright._


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up and Leah was next to me trying to wake me up.

"Finally! Took you long enough to finally wake up. Damn!" She complained turning around to go sit back on the couch.

I grinned mischieviously and grabbed my pillow.

"I mean seriously, it shouldn't take someone twenty minutes to-" before she could finish I threw the pillow at her as hard as I could, quickly climbed over the couch and bolted out the door.

"Leilani Marie! You get your sorry ass back here now!" Leah shouted.

"No! Because I'm Not Sorry!" I yelled back running for the beach now. I could see a few people at the beach I could tell it was the boys because withtheir size, they were never hard to miss. I smiled and kept running towards them, Leah still chasing after me. They were in the middle of something but I didn't care. I just wanted to live to see another day.

"Seth!" I yelled as I ran behind him and Embry, using their bodies as a shield. "You're sister is on some kind of psychotic rampage!" I panted as Leah finally caught up.

"What? Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" She threatened.

I knew Leah wasn't going to do anything drastic. But still, she kinda scared me. I didn't want to think of what she would do to get even with me once she got to me... if she got to me. I decided to say the one thing that I knew..well hoped wold calm her down. "...I love you Lee Lee!" I said before peeking around Seth's arm to see Leah was calm.

"Dang it. You've been hanging around me too much.." She muttered.

I laughed and skipped to her side and gave her a hug. When I let go I could hear snickering coming from some of the boys. I turned to see that the ones who weren't laughing just stared in shock.

"Lee Lee?" Paul said before he burst out laughing along with Jared.

"So is that what it takes for you to no want to kill us?" Quil asked.

"Don't bet on it. The only reason why it worked with Lei is because..well it's Lei." She rolled her eyes.

Paul finally quit laughing. "So can we uhh-"

"No" She replied cutting him off.

"Whatever I'm going to-" Jared began.

"Don't. ." She said through her teeth.

"Fine...But how does it feel to know that even LeiLani can out run you?" Jared said smirking.

"That's it!" Leah yelled and tackled him to the ground. Jared managed to push her of and ran towards the forest.

"I'm sorry! Leah! Uhh.. Shit!" he said tripping over a log, but quickly reovered from his fall. "Uhh.. Leah I love you.. sorta! Stop. Chasing. Me!" He shouted.

"Not going to work buddy!" She yelled back.

I could hear Jared swearing as he ran off in the distance, Leah trailing behind him. Everyone watched until they disappeared in the distance and we all looked at one another before we burst out laughing.I walked over to Emily, who wasn't laughing with us.

Instead she was shaking her head in disapproval. "When are those boys ever going to learn to not mess with Leah?"

"Who knows." I shrugged. Emily and I talked about anything and almost everything for the rest of the night from music to food to hobbies and so on. Icould see Paul kept looking at me when he thoughtI wasnt ppaying attention. It kind of made me feela littleawkward, but i tried my best to disregard boys played football, threw eachother in the water, and of course ate their weight, or more in food. Leah and Jared hadn't come back, so everyone assume that either she was still chasing him, or she was beating him up already. The whole time I felt as if someone was watching me. And I knew it wasn't made me have a sense of security, but it also made me a little nervous.

? POV

There she was. Leilani. She looked beautiful as always, but her scent was just so damn _mouthwatering_ that even if she gross looking, I would still drain her. I shook my head knowing that's not what I came here for. I watched her talk to her little friend from a distance in the dark shadows of the trees, smirking at the fact that none of those stupid mutts have noticed I'm even here. And they call themselves protectors. Hah! I was already mad at the stupid bitch, but what pissed me off even more was that my plans were ruined. Because of that idiot guy, James.. Jeff.. Jacob or whatever. Little did his ass know I was keeping tabs on him as well. There is no way my brilliant plan is going to fail this time. I _will_ end her life and kill those who are stupid enough to try and stop me. It's her fault really. She brought this on herself. I got one last look at her before turning and running in another direction. _LeiLani Kealoha.. you're time is almost up sweetheart_. I thought smiling deviously as I ran.

LeiLani POV

I could tell that the night was coming to close and I could _still _feel that someone was watching me, but I still disregarded it until I made it home. After I walked up the front porch steps to my house, my phone started to go off.

"hello?" I answered when I knelt down to lift the mat up for the spare key.

"Hey. You made it home okay?" Seth said.

"Yes. I'm a big girl Seth. I can handle myself." I smiled looking around to where the missing key could be. Seth scoffed on the other line.

"Hey I can't talk now, I gotta find the damn key. Call me tomorrow. Bye." I said, before he had the chance to say something and hung up. I fumbled around looking for the key.

"Finally!" I said relieved, smiling triumphantly at the fact I found my key.

I went inside and the house was still empty. _Mom must still be out of town..._ I sighed and went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out, I dried off and changed into my pajamas. I looked down at my wrist where Jacob grabbed me the other day and shivered. He had left a few dark purple bruises on my wrist. I didn't realize how exhausted I really was until I layed down on my bed and began to drift off into a deep sleep.

_[Dream]_

_It was another beautiful day in Kapolei, Hawaii. However, that only pissed me off more, the fact that everything around me was all happy and bright while I was enraged, just irritated the crap out of me._

_"Evan!" I yelled as I walked into his house._

_"What the hell? Why are you yelling?" Be asked defensively._

_"I think I have a right to yell. Now will you tell me what the hell this is?" I held up my phone so he could look at the screen. On it was a picture of him, making out with 3 other girls at some club._

_He stood up from the couch. Anger etched into every inch of his face. "Where. The. Fuck. Did. You. Get. Those?" He said through clenched teeth._

_"It doesn't matter where I got them, what matters is that this.." I guestured to me and him"Is so__ over!" before turning on my heel to leave. But before I could walk away he grasped my arm tightly. _

_"Where do you think your going? You don't leave unless I say so!" He bellowed._

_"You're not the boss of me now Let. Me. Go." I said angrily, ignoring the pain I was beginnig to feel in my wrist._

_With that he threw me against the wall. My vision went blurry for a second but when it went back to normal, I could see Evan towering over me as I lay on the ground with my back and head in pain._

_"Now, are you going to reconsider leaving?" He asked looking down upon me._

_I didn't answer, I was to shocked to do anything but stare up at him. I was shocked that he had just thrown me against the wall. In the past few months I've gotten to know him, he never seemed like the jerk he is being now. I slowly picked myself up off the floor avoiding meeting Evan's eyes. _

_"Well. That's what I thought.."He said and from the tone of his voice I could tell he was satisfied that I hadn't answer. _

_I felt my anger rise and finally looked in his eyes "Evan.." I smiled softly, but then my face turned serious. "You're an ass. Go to hell."_

_Once again I tried to leave, but I felt a sharp pain against my head and slowly, but surely, I blacked out._

_[End of Dream]_

I bolted up in my bed. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my phone to check the time and found I had several missed calls and texts..all from Jacob. I rolled my eyes and deleted his messages. I rose from my bed and headed over to my bathroom. When the door was closed I leaned my back against is and slumped to the floor. I touched my wrist gently and winced from the pain. The dream.. memory had really shook me up and the incident with Jacob hadn't helped either, so I remained sitting on the bathroom floor quietly crying to myself.


	10. Chapter 9

I fianlly stopped crying enough to get up off the floor and head back to bed, attempting but failing miserably to fall back asleep.

-My alarm went off at 8:30 am. I reached over and shut it off and just layed in bed. I didnt want to get up. I already knew I looked like a mess from not getting a lot of sleep last night, and having red puffy eyes from crying probally didn't help.

My phone began buzzing on my bedside table. I waited few seconds before deciding to answer it.

"Hello?" I said with a scratchy voice.

"Lei? Are you alright?" Leah said from the other line.

I cleared my throat "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I..uh.. I just woke up." I lied.

"Okay. Anyways come over ASAP." She said.

"Alright bye." I hung up and groaned before getting up to change and get ready. After I was done in the bathroom, I headed back to my room to finish getting ready. I tied my hair back in a messy bun, threw on a white t-shirt, and shimmied into my black Victoria's Secret yoga pants. I knew my eyes were still puffy and red so I grabbed my American Eagle glasses and shoved them onto my face. I slipped my brown Uggs on, grabbed my keys, hopped into my car, and was on my way to the Clearwater's. In the car I sang along with 'Breakeven' by The Script until I pulled into the driveway. Seth was sitting on the porch playing PSP. He looked up when I slammed the car door shut.

"Leah's in the house having some fit about something stupid...Have fun." He said and he turned his attention back to his game.

"Leah?" I called as I walked into the house.

"Upstairs Lei!" She yelled from her room.

I climbed the stairs and reached her room. Leah had five shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two dresses layed out on her bed. Lined up in a row on the floor were seven pairs of shoes.

"Hey I have a huge dilemma.. and your wearing glasses...why are you wearing glasses. It's so cloudy. I think it might rain." She said

"Oh.. I-I have.. I dont know I just felt like wearing them." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't pry anymore.

"Riiiight." She said sarcastically but obviously getting the hint. "Anyways, the dilemma is... I don't know what to wear on my date tonight."

I smiled "Well my friend, you've definitely come to the right girl for help and from what I can tell, you must really like this guy because you actually pulled out some dresses as a possible outfit"

Leah smiled "maybe I do..whats it to ya?"

We both laughed. It took a couple hours before we both agreed that she was going to wear a black shirt that had sleeves down to her elbows, skinny jeans, black open toe high heels, and a red scarf.

"Perfect!" We said in unison as she modeled in front of the mirror.

"Simple, but cute" She smiled cheekily.

"Exactly and you don't over do it or do anything. What I like most is that it doesn't look like you're trying to hard, you know?" I smiled back.

"You're absolutely the best" She giggled and hugged me. "What's that on your wrist?" she grabbed my hand gently and examined my wrist.

"Oh it's just a bruise.." I said nonchalantly.

"From what?" She asked putting my hand down.

"Oh.. you know.. Jacob just squeezed my wrist a little too-"

"Jacob did that to you?"She interupted me. " Wait until I get my hands on his sorry ass!" She yelled.

"It was just an accident" I replied calmly.

"Accident or not Lei, He should be careful around you because.." She paused.

"Because why?" I asked.

"Well because.. Hey aren't these shoes just to die for?" She changed the subject.

"You changed the subject..." I turned away. "Anyways, I'm feeling under the weather, I'm gonna head back home. Oh and good luck with your date" I smiled at her before walking out her room, headed down the stares and to my car.

When I got home, I just kicked my shoes off and went straight to my room. When I looked outside on the front lawn, my palms began to sweat and my heart picked up its pace. I coudn't believe what I was seeing. Standing there with the biggest smirk on his face was...

"Evan?" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and counted to five, hoping I wa just imagining his presence. When my eye opened, he was gone. I scanned the area outside and there was no sign of him. I quickly shut my curtains, bolted to my bedroom door and locked it. _'Okay. Calm down Lei. You're just imgining things. There's no way Evan is here. That dream just freaked you out a little, and you're exausted' _I thought trying to reassure myself. Just in case I wasn't imaging, I pulled out my baseball bat from underneath my bed and slowly fell asleep watching my door, baseball bat in hand.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of footsteps outside my door. I slowly got up, my grip tightening on the baseball bat that was still in my hands from when I fell asleep. I crept towards the door and listened for the footsteps. It was completely silent. I started reaching forward the handle before the handle began to turn slowly. My hand automatically snapped back, grabbing the baseball bat tighter than ever. The door opened and I swung at the intruder.

"WOAH! ARE YOU INSANE LEI?" Seth yelled once he grabbed the bat, stopping it before making contact with his face.

"Seth? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND MY HOUSE LIKE THAT?" I yelled back, letting go of the bat while Seth hung onto to it lowering it.

"I think I should be asking you why you have a bat and almost tried to kill me." He stated.

"Oh quit being a drama queen" I snapped. "And are you going to tell me why you broke into my house and are sneaking around?" I crossed my arms and glared at my best friend's little brother.

"I'm not being a drama queen..." he murmured "But anyways, I have a key, see!" He smiled cheekily, waving the key in front of my face.

"You still shouldn't have just invited yourself in…" I stated.

Seth pushed past me like I didn't even say anything and plopped himself onto my bed. "So you mind telling me why you decided to barge into my house?" I said walking over to the window and looking out.

"Oh. Yeah." He said. I turned around to face him and leaned against the wall waiting for him to continue. I broke the silence after he didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Oh right. I just wanted to come by and check up on you to make sure that the blo-" he stopped and sat up. "You know just to..uh..visit you?" He finished quickly, making it sound like a question. "Yeah I just wanted to see if you wanted to.. I dunno.. go to the beach maybe?".

"I'm not really in the mood to go out and do anything right now Seth.." I replied remembering what I saw earlier.

"Well that is PERFECT! There is a marathon of Jersey Shore on right now and I want to watch!" He said excitedly and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my living room.

_Yeah maybe a little Jersey Shore drama will get my mind off of all this craziness._ I thought sighing inwardly.

After the first two hours of jersey shore, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked stretching and getting up. Seth's eyes were glued to the television screen. I highly doubt he even heard me ask the question. I stepped over his legs since he was on the floor right up on the TV. When I got to the kitchen I pulled a glass down from the cabinet. I turned to get water and jumped when I saw someone staring right at me.

He smiled sheepishly and waved. I put my glass down and went to open the door.

"Paul. What are you doing here?" I asked as he stepped in then closed the door.

" I know it was unexpected but I uh.. you know just..uh ..wanted to..visit you?"He replied pretty much the way Seth did.

I folded my arms. "Did Seth tell you I was upset or something?"

"What? No. I really did want to see you at the time. I-I mean I still want to! Well not that I wouldn't want to visit you, I mean I always do.. well that sounds stalkerish.. Not that I'm stalking you! Seriously I'm not." He rambled.

"Do you want to stay and watch Jersey Shore with Seth and I, Paul?" I said quickly before he could continue.

"Yeah.. that'd be.. Yeah. Thanks." Paul followed me to the living room and glanced at Seth, who was still in the same position as when I left, then at the tv, then over to me.

Literally after 30 seconds of the crazy show, Paul got up and snatched the remote from Seth.

"What are you doing?" Seth exclaimed, getting up. "I'm missing the random fight!"

He tried to reach for the remote, but Paul being taller just held it above his head and out of his reach. Laughing at Seth's attempts.

"Dude, you need a new show.. and I hate Jersey Shore so we're watching something else." Paul said pushing Seth down with one hand, while plopping his self back onto the couch. Seth folded his arms and glared at the television as Paul flipped through the channels.

I shook my head at Paul. "You could have let him at least finish the show Paul, there was like five minutes left anyways."

"Yeah like you could handle another five minutes of that show.." he smirked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to. I knew he was right. I probably would go crazy watching Jersey Shore any longer. Paul finally stopped flipping through the channels when he saw Fantasy Factory playing. Seth, still upset about the remote incident, groaned loudly and leaned back until he was laying flat on his back.

"Seriously this crap over Jersey Shore? He's just psycho..:" he mumbled

Paul's head snapped in Seth's direction. While Seth continued his quiet rant, Paul took the pillow he that was in between the sofa and his body, then threw it at Seth. The pillow hit Seth square in the face. Seth glared at Paul who was laughing his head off, and soon joined him. I smiled and shook my head at my two friends. We continued to watch Fantasy Factory, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and heard Seth talking to someone at the door. I didn't want to get up and interrupt so I just laid there. "You can't be here, she'll be fine. Paul and I have everything covered, and if I did let you in, Leah would kill me and you know it!" Seth said using a hushed voice. I think he was trying not to wake me up.

"_Paul_" a male voiced sneered, but in the same hushed tone as Seth's. "I can't stand him, but you know he has anger issues, he shouldn't be anywhere near her!"

I felt something next to me tense up at the words. That's when I noticed a hot arm (temperature wise of course) was wrapped around me. I figured it was Paul, since he was the last one on the couch when I fell asleep.

"Jake, I don't think now is the best time to be talking about this. Lei.. she's asleep in the other room you know, maybe come back later?" Seth said slowly. My eyes shot open after Seth said _his_ name. I took in my surroundings. It was indeed Paul who I was cuddled up with on the couch. I looked at him, and he smiled softly at me but his face turned serious when Seth came back in the room. My guess was that Jacob had left.

"What did he want, Seth?" I asked when no one broke the silence.

He scratched the back of his neck "Oh, haha, You heard that.. Well it was.. he just wanted to see you. But I didn't let him in"

"Yeah I noticed that, but why did you say Leah would kill you?" Seth looked from me to Paul. I did the same and looked up at Paul who looked back at Seth.

"Well she kinda told.. well everyone what happened with Jake. How he.. you know. It wasn't her fault though, she just confronted him and he admitted it.. maybe it was her fault.. but also his.. she doesn't think he should be around you.. but Jake.. well no one actually does listen to my sister and…" Seth trailed off.

"So you two really are here to act like my body guards and because you wanted to check up on me…" I stated.

"Well yeah. You know I-" Seth shot Paul a glare. "Well _we_ really care about you Lei" Paul pulled me into a one armed hug with the arm that was already around me. "But I care about you more…" he mumbled. I wasn't sure if he intended on me hearing that but still pulled away.

"Thank you. Both of you." I said sincerely to Paul and Seth. We turned our attention back to the Television and stayed at my house the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 11

Around 7 at night, Paul, Seth, and I were all becoming restless. I wanted to go out to do something fun after being cooped up in my house all day. I had decided that I was imagining the whole Evan thing so I figured I'd be fine if I left the house for a little. It was also the last Friday night before starting at LaPush High School on Monday.

"Alright, let's go" Paul said getting up and stretching.

"Um go? Where to?" I asked still sitting down.

"Just…out. I'm seriously bored, and if I stay another minute in this house—" he paused to mess with Seth's hair "then I will lose my damn mind Lei". Seth smoothed his hair and glared at Paul.

"So what are we even going to do?"

"I don't know. We could go to Port Angeles and go to a club or something?" Paul shrugged.

"Oh I heard there's going to be a _huge _party at Tyler Mason's house." Seth chimed in.

"Tyler Mason's having a party? Oh we're definitely going to go!" Paul exclaimed.

Seth turned to me and explained to me how Tyler Mason was the richest kid at LaPush High, making him the most popular as well as the biggest player in LaPush (not counting Paul). His parents own a Mansion in the woods, which is where his parties take place. All the people who do drugs or who do not want to drink usually stay outside, but the real party is inside his house. Apparently he throws the biggest and best parties. But I'll be the judge of that. One positive thing I got out of my relationship with Evan was learning how to hold my liquor while still being able to party. I may not look like it, but I am definitely a party girl.

"Alright let me go get ready then. Give me like 30 minutes." I said getting off the couch and heading to my room.

"Take your time! We're going to see if anyone else wants to go!" Paul called to me.

After I changed I went downstairs only to find Seth in the kitchen. "Why do girls take forever to get ready?" He complained his mouth full of a sandwich he made. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Where'd Paul go?"

"He's in the car, I guess we should go now that you're done" He put his dish in the sink and began washing them. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my leather jacket and cell phone.

I locked the door behind me when leaving the house and headed to Paul's car. I could see Paul turned around in the driver's seat talking or arguing with Seth, in the back seat, about something. I opened the passenger door.

"I don't see why, I called shotgun!" Seth exclaimed.

"If you don't stop now, you'll get hit with a shotgun" Paul retorted.

"Well that won't work anyways because—"

"Hey Lei, whoa." Paul interrupted and looked at me. His eyes widened and I smiled.

"You like?" I asked playfully gesturing towards my outfit. I was wearing light wash skinny jeans, leather ankle high heeled boots, a striped green and cream shirt, and my leather jacket. My hair was in loose curls and pinned halfway up and halfway down.

"Hell yeah I like. I mean I don't like!" He said quickly. "You're showing too much skin, go change."

I instantly frowned. "Oh please Mr. I-Want-To-Show-Off-My-Muscles-So-I'll-Walk-Around-LaPush-With-No-Shirt. It's a party; believe it or not, I'm showing less skin than when I went to party in Hawaii."

"Seth, why didn't you make her change?" Paul exclaimed.

"Well.. I thought she looked nice…"Seth said innocently. "And don't deny that you don't like the way she is dressed.

I smiled instantly at Seth. "Aw well, Thank you Seth and besides Paul, he can't make me do a thing." I looked at him. Paul sighed in frustration and began driving.

"Jared needs to be picked up. We're going there first" Paul said we made a turn right.

We got to Jared's house and he got in the backseat with Seth. "Hey guys, Oh wow Lei, you look really pretty"

I grinned and looked at Paul who looked at me. "Why thank you Jared." I stuck my tongue out at Paul who just shook his head and looked back to the road.

"Oh my god!' Seth screamed from the backseat, causing Paul to slam on his breaks. It's a good thing no one was behind us, or we might have gotten hit.

"What? What happened? Seth?" Paul asked looking around. Jared looked around as well. Then we all looked at Seth who was staring.. at my stomach. I relaxed after I realized what he was staring at. "Oh wow." I mumbled.

"When did _that _happen?" He asked pointing at my stomach. The boys followed the direction his finger was pointing with their eyes and they relaxed too.

"Oh it's just a belly button piercing. Calm down. I got it like last year. My mom told me I couldn't get one, but I decided to be a rebel and get one anyways." I said nonchalantly. In fact I got it just a few weeks before I met Evan. "No need to stare boys, let's go to that party"

Paul continued driving to the party after we resolved, what wasn't even an issue, but according to Seth it was a big deal. It was weird that he was being so quiet but I chose to ignore it.

"So...did the piercing like... you know.. hurt?" Seth asked still intrigued by the fact that I had my belly button pierced.

"Why? You want me to take you to get yours pierced?" I teased.

The boys howled with laughter, while Seth blushed. "No! I just wanted to know." He stated.

"Yeah Seth, why don't we poke your belly button with a needle and you tell us how it feels?" Jared chuckled.

"Umm.. I think I'll pass you guys." Seth replied, turning his attention to the passing scenery outside the car.

Tyler's house was very deep within the woods, however when we pulled up to the house I was surprised that there was a house this elegant and huge as this one on the reservation. Many of the houses I have seen are one to two stories max and none were this extravagant. It was about 9 at night and there were still guests arriving to Tyler Mason's mansion.

In the forest, a faint glow of a bonfire could be seen with some people partying outside.

Seth was practically jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. He didn't even wait for Paul to park before he got out. As soon as he stopped, Seth was out of the car running to join the other people at the party.

"Maybe you should stay around us tonight since you don't know anyone really. Nothing sucks more than being a loner wall flower at a party." Jared said as we got out of the car and draped his arm around my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

Before we entered the massive home, Jared removed is arm from my shoulders and held the door open. "Thanks Jared." I smiled up at him. Paul followed us in silently. Yes he was _still _silent. We were greeted with the song '_I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)_' by Pitbull, the stench of alcohol, and the laughter/conversations of the party goers in the house. I turned to talk to Paul, but then he was no where to be found, so I turned to Jared instead.

"Hey, let's go get drinks!" I said excitedly.

"What?" He replied trying to talk over the loud music.

"I Said—" I paused noticing that no matter how much I tried to talk over the music we wouldn't hear each other, so I grabbed his arm and navigated our way to the refreshments table in another room, where the music wasn't quite as loud. I grabbed two shot glasses for us but Jared said he just wanted to stay sober for the night. After giving him a little puppy dog pout, he gave in, hesitating at first.

"Paul is so going to kill me" He chuckled.

"Oh well I'll protect you" I replied raising my glass to his for a toast and then we downed our drinks. The alcohol burned my throat, but I didn't care. I grabbed two more glasses but drank both when Jared didn't take his.

"If you're drinking, I should probably go get Paul. Please just stay here. Don't go anywhere." Jared said when the song was over.

"Yeah, Yeah" I waved my hand turning my attention towards the dance floor in the other room. Jared left and I was still watching the dance floor.

"So, I've noticed that Jared left you… here. Alone. And I—" a male voice said but I interrupted before he finished.

"Not interested. Leave." I said coolly. Without another word the random kid left.

"Wow. Someone turned the big bad quarterback down." Another voice said. I turned and looked at the boy who was talking to me.

"Yeah, well I've never been into those quarterback types. They're all the same anyways."

"But he was right. You're here alone, and I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you crashing my party?" He smiled at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. You're Tanner, right?"

"Tyler." He chuckled.

"Leilani" I smiled back at him. He knew I messed his name up on purpose. "Well Tyler, you caught the party crasher. What now?"

"How about a dance?" He asked, taking my hand and leading us to the dance floor.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I feel really bad I haven't updated in obviously forever. I honestly forgot about this story too. I think I'm going to try to start writing again. I hope that my writing style hasn't changed too much and that I'll be able to finish it. Oh, and I've read some other stories and Paul's last name is always Lahote, so we'll just change his name to that. Hopefully that's more accurate. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (:**

I looked around to see if Paul, Jared, or maybe even Seth was around to help me avoid dancing with this Tyler kid, sure he was cute, but I was definitely not interested. I had no choice but to go with him when I saw no one around.

"So you're new to LaPush?" Tyler asked after we began dancing.

"Yes, but I'm not here to talk, I'm here to dance"

Tyler smirked at me, grabbing me by my waist to pull me close before spinning me.

"I'm cutting in" I heard a voice say as warm arms wrapped around me. I looked over my shoulder to see that the voice belonged to Paul. He was glaring down at Tyler.

"I don't think so _Lahote. _What are you even doing at this party? No one invited you and no one wants you or those people in your little freaky friend click you hang out with here." Tyler spat. "Anyways, I danced with her first, I get the girl."

Seriously, he just called me the girl. And he called Seth, Jared, and Paul all freaky. What the hell.

I scoffed taking a step closer to him "The _Girl_ has a name moron. And don't talk about my _friends _like that."

"Talk to him like what? I haven't done anything." Tyler tried to act all innocent, pissing me off even more.

"Like you're better than they are! Don't talk to him in this… this condescending tone" I seethed.

"I am better than they are. I'm better than all of them; I mean I am Tyler Mason after all." He said cockily. I noticed everyone had their eyes on us at this point. I was about to rip this guys spine from his body. I could tell Paul was about to kill this guy too, his whole frame was shaking as Jared and Seth flanked his sides ready to grab him before he got a chance to do anything. Tyler continued.

"And what are you their little whore or something, I mean if you hang out with all of them, you must be letting them all in your pants"

"Don't talk to her like that" Paul growled.

"Or what? Is she like your body guard Lahote" He laughed, then continued "I'm not scared of a little 80 pound girl" Tyler smirked leaning forward.

"Yeah, well.." I took that moment to punch Tyler in his face. Seth suddenly was at my side pulling me away and Tyler was holding his nose. "Maybe you should be, because I will sure as hell kick your sorry ass."

Seth pulled me out of the house, following Jared and Paul. When we by the car, all three of them turned and looked at me.

"What?" I growled.

They exchanged glances with one another, their expression a mixture of worry and anger. I didn't notice I was shaking. When I did, I stopped and went in the car. I could hear that the boys were discussing something, but only got a few words like "changing", "Sam", and "fever". I honestly have no idea what they were talking about and I didn't care. They piled into the car and we left the mansion.

After a few minutes of driving, Seth spoke up.

"I know everyone is mad, but I gotta admit, that was a pretty sweet punch Lei. I mean did you see his face after!" He laughed. Everyone just laughed along with him.

"Well the jackass deserved it, I mean seriously.. but I do wish I had a camera to take a picture of his face!" we laughed again.

Paul spoke up "He seriously looked like he was going to cry. Who knew you were so tough Lei" He teased, but smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You definitely broke his nose with that his" Jared chimed in. We laughed more until Paul pulled up to the beach.

"Ummm… why are we at the beach at 11 at night?" I looked around.

"Well we usually have bonfires like every weekend, and we get so tired of sitting at them so tonight we wanted to do something else" Jared started

"Yeah but you kind of punched the host so we had to come here as a last resort" Paul finished looking at me. I smiled sheepishly before getting out.

"Lei!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see it was Leah.

"Leah! What are you doing here?" I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"Bonfire" She stated. The guys rushed past her mumbling "hellos".

"Boys," Leah shook her head. We started walking towards the bonfire. "I swear Lei, all they care about is their food" I laughed, but my eyes widened at the amount of food the boys had piled on their plates. My mouth instantly formed an O shape, I looked back at Leah, who just shrugged and sat on a piece of driftwood. I sat down next to her and started telling her about the whole Tyler situation when Paul came up with a plate.

"I saved some food for you" He smiled at me. Gosh his smile was just… perfect. His teeth were perfectly straight, it honestly looked a lot better than his usual cocky smirk, which I had to admit was still pretty cute. I smiled up at him

"Thanks Paul" I looked down at the plate where he piled just as much food as the other boys.

"I just wanted to make sure you ate. I never see you really eat much" He smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head and smiled and began eating. I heard yells from the forest. Everyone's heads turned towards the sounds. Three boys came out shoving each other playfully. They looked about 13 years old.

"Dude, who's that? She's cute!" I heard one say, his eyes landing on me.

"Yeah she's pretty." Another one said. I heard a growl come from next to me. Paul.

"Ew guys, that's my sister…" Ikena said. Gross. My little brothers' friends are hitting on me…

"Hey Lei, this is Brady and Collin" he said gesturing to the two boys. They pushed each other trying to shake my hand, tripping over a stray piece of driftwood, causing everyone to burst into laughter, while my little brother looked down shaking his head before joining in. Everyone went back to what they were doing, the boys playing football, conversations starting back up. Eventually Sam and Emily joined in on the conversation between Leah, Paul, and myself. I didn't even make a dent in the food on my plate when I became full. I looked at Paul and told him I couldn't finish it, suddenly there were five different guys around me asking.. well more like begging me for the food. I shoved the food in Paul's direction, and he got tackled for the food. Holy crap. These boys and their food. But all their heads snapped up when they heard a loud wolf howl. Everyone froze where they were. Before I knew it, Paul was taking me and Ikena to the car and driving us home.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews, I honestly am not sure how this story is even going to you saying want me to wtite more helps (: So here is the next chapter! Sorry if it's kinda short. Enjoy! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it.**

Leilani POV

It's not that I'm scared of wolves or anything. I'm really not. They're my favorite animal. But the fact the howl seemed so close to where we were on the beach definitely made me nervous, only because I had my little brother with me. Any other time I probably would've gotten up and went exploring to see the wolf.

Paul was... Tense on the way home. While he was driving, his face was void of emotion and was gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles where turning white and he was shaking a little.

After Paul dropped us off, we each went to our designated rooms. I went and changed into a tank top and shorts before climbing into bed facing the window. It was a clear night; all the stars shining along with the light of the crescent moon. I fell asleep to the sounds of wolves howling.

Paul POV

I ran through the forest after dropping Lei and her brother off. As I got deeper in the forest, I was met with an all too familiar stench that always burned my nose. 'Leech' the word automatically came to my mind. Pissing me off even more, making me run even faster to try and catch this thing. I was aware of my brothers and Leah hunting this one down.

'Jake, is this the same leech as the last time?' Sam had asked when He and the rest of the pack phased.

'Yes and he's still playing games with us, his smell is everywhere' he growled.

'He's slipped passed us a few times, but he won't this time. We were going to end this tonight' Sam replied.

Everyone simultaneously agreed. The thought of this one getting away again angered everyone even more.

'So which trail do we follow?' Seth asked

'Yeah I want to hurry up and rip this leech apart!' I nearly snarled. I'll admit, having the leech playing games with us, purposely pissing us off, wasn't what I was mad about. It was the fact that it's near Lei and her family.

'Paul, save it for when you see him. And we follow all trails. Jared, you're with me going North, Leah and Paul, you got the South, Jake and Seth keep following this trail, Embry and Brady take the one heading East, Quil and Collin Patrol around the Res. You all know what to do if you come across him' Sam commanded in his alpha tone. Everyone howled in agreement. And we took off to our assigned areas.

While searching with Leah all I could think about was Lei and how worried I am about her.

'Would you stop thinking about Lei?!' Leah growled 'She's my Bestfriend but honestly you need to get your head in the game Paul! In case you forgot, we have a leech to hunt down'

'Shut the fuck up Leah. My head is the game. Im sorry that me worrying about my soulmate is worrying you so much.' I spat back, I didn't miss the growl from Jake when i called Lei my soulmate.

'Maybe you should get the stick that's stuck up your -'

'Paul!' Sam warned before I could finish.

Even though Leah has always been.. Well bitchy, it got a little.. No a lot worse after I imprinted on Lei. She doesn't want me hurting hurting her more. I guess I understand because Jakes done nothing but be a complete ass.

'Shut your fucking mouth Lahote' Jake snarled

'Whatever Black' Like he could really do any damage, I could take him any day.

'Boys..' Leah mentally rolled her eyes. Along with a few other members.

Leah and I found the scent getting stronger, we picked up our pace following it to a clearing I knew was nearby somewhere. He's close. The Scent getting stronger, we burst through the trees into the clearing growling when...

Leilani POV

I was back at that lake again. Full moon shining above. I could barely make out the silhouettes of the trees in the background. I was laying on the ground, completely calm. I sensed another presence by me, but I didn't turn to see who it was, I didn't feel threatened.

"Welcome back Leilani" the voice said. I turned my head to see the goddess sitting smiling at me.

"Hello again. Why am I here this time?" I asked turning my head back to the twinkling stars above me.

"Well this time, it is a very good reason. Or bad. It depends how you see everything." She paused. I could feel her eyes on me still.

"I just wanted to say that you will be reunited with them soon. You and your brother both. Just remember, be careful." Them? who's them?

I looked over to reply, only to see that she was gone, and in her place was Paul looking up at the sky. He smiled back at me when he realized I was looking at him.

"You're so beautiful Lei." He said softly while caressing my face. I smiled back at him. He sat up his head quickly snapping to the left, putting his body in front of me as a shield. I sat up too, peeking around him to see what had caught his attention.

I saw a giant silver wolf. My eyes widened at the size of it. The thing was as big as a horse! I saw Paul relax and nod his head once. He turned back to me,

"Lei. I'm sorry I have to go" Paul said, I looked in his brown eyes, sincerity reflecting in them. "Everything will be okay. I promise" I didn't notice that the silver wolf had come up to stand next to Paul. I tried to pull Paul away when it grunted to make itself noticed, but he wouldn't budge. "It's okay I promise. He won't do anything. Do you trust me?" He asked

I looked from Paul, to the wolf, then back at Paul again. "Of course I do"

He smiled "close your eyes and count to three"

"...what?" I asked utterly confused.

"Please just do it." He replied.

"O-Kay?" It came out as a question. I closed my eyes. "One...two...three.." Silence. "...Paul?" Silence. I opened my eyes to see Paul was gone but the giant sliver wolf was sitting in front of me. Again, I didn't feel scared of the wolf... I felt comfortable. I looked in his eyes. They were familiar. Too familiar.

"Oh... Oh Paul" I smiled softly. This wasn't just a wolf. It was Paul. _My_ Paul.

Leah POV

'What the hell?!' I seethed. I don't know who was more pissed off. Me or Paul who was off in his own little world swearing at everything. We had burst through the trees where we followed the leech's trail. It was so strong that we knew for sure he was waiting for us.

But when we took a look, nothing. No leech in sight and no smell. That's right as soon as we got to the clearing, there was nothing. We patrolled around, looking for any trace of the leech. Nothing. Nothing except for the trail we had followed.

'Everyone back to Emily's. Now.' Sam commanded.

Paul and I complied and made a beeline to Emily's arriving about the same time as everyone else.

Everyone was discussing the events of tonight all at once. I stood in the

"He got away!" Quil

"We were so close!" Embry

"What's going on?!" Collin

"We had him and then nothing!" Said Jake, Seth, and Paul at once.

Then everyone's conversations stopped, each looking at each other. Sam spoke up "That's why I called everyone back here." Everyone stayed quiet as he continued. "Each group followed the scents getting stronger, until ... Nothing. The scent stops and disappears"

"This leech needs to die already" Paul growled. Sam ignoring him continued.

"We'll just double, triple our patrols if we have to. We're not sure what hes trying to do, as far as mess with us. But we won't stop until that vampire is caught, ripped to pieces, and burned."


End file.
